Far Cry 3
Far Cry 3 is an open-world first-person shooter that was developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released on November 29, 2012 for Australia, November 30, 2012 for Europe, and December 2, 2012 for North America (December 4th in Canada) for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. It is the third main title in the Far Cry series, but is not a direct sequel to either Far Cry or Far Cry 2. Far Cry 3 is set on a tropical Asian-Pacific archipelago called the Rook Islands.[1] The game's protagonist is a young man named Jason Brody who is trying to save his imprisoned friends and escape the hostile islands. The game also features a competitive multiplayer mode, a map designer for multiplayer, and for the first time in a ''Far Cry'' game, a 2-4 player cooperative campaign. Plot The game begins with Jason and his friends partying during their vacation on a then-unknown, presumably uninhabited island. As the frame zooms out, it is revealed as a video recording being shown to you (Jason) on a cell phone by Vaas Montenegro, the pirate leader of Rook Island who captured Jason and his brother Grant, planning to sell them as slaves. Hoyt, Vaas' employer. Grant and Jason manage to escape their cells, but just as they were about to escape the camp, Grant is shot in the neck by Vaas and killed. Jason narrowly escapes Vaas and his men, after being knocked unconscious and landing in water, he is awakened by Dennis chiseling a tattoo on his arm, and goes outside to the Amanaki Town. Jason is given money and told to purchase a gun. After making his purchase, Jason is sent to reactivate a Radio Tower, and then is told to go "Master the Jungle" by hunting and gathering plants. Missions There are several types of missions in Far Cry 3, similar to those of Far Cry 2. *[[Far Cry 3 Story Missions|'Story Missions']] — These missions follow the single-player campaign. *'Path of the Hunter' — Path of the Hunter quests task the player with finding and killing certain rare animals, with the added challenge of only being allowed to use a specific weapon. *'WANTED Dead' — Similar to Far Cry 2's Assassination missions, WANTED Dead quests require the player to assassinate a given target for a reward, however they may only perform the kill using their knife, according to Rakyat tradition. Any additional enemies guarding the target may be killed with any weapon. *'Supply Drop' — In Supply Drop missions, the player has to deliver supplies to a marked destination within a set time limit. *'Side Missions' — The player can talk to locals and help them with their problems. Co-op Far Cry 3 features a Co-Op story mode that takes place six months prior to the single-player campaign. It centers around four characters being scammed out of their money by pirates while working to redeem themselves on a cruise ship. Map Editor The map editor in Far Cry 3 is far more advanced than those of previous games, allowing players to place down AI and wildlife of any type, however AI and weapons can only be used for personal use. Characters *Jason Brody *Vaas Montenegro *Riley Brody *Dr. Alec Earnhardt *Citra Talugmai *Hoyt Volker *Grant Brody *Vincent Salas *Sam Becker *Dennis Rogers *Daisy Lee Location The game is set on the the Rook Islands, a tropical archipelago in the South Pacific. Animals The Rook Islands are filled with over 20 species of majestic and untamed animals, including Komodo dragons, sharks, tigers, leopards, and more. The primary use for animals is their hides, which can be used for crafting. Plants Various types of plants can be found on the Rook Islands, serving the main purpose of crafting syringes to give various buffs and enhance player abilities. Vehicles There are a number of vehicles in the game, including cars, buggies, boats and jet skis. Weapons Far Cry 3 includes 39 different weapons. Some weapons can be customized with paint and mods, such as an extended magazine. The player may equip up to four of these guns, all modeled after their real-life counterparts. The player will also stumble upon 'Signature Weapons', these being generally the best weapon obtainable for each category and are unlocked upon meeting certain requirements. For copyright reasons, the names of some weapons in Far Cry 3 are deliberately changed. Skills The game has many upgradable skills, which are unlocked by completing missions. These skills are categorized in three trees: *'The Heron: '''Long-range takedowns and mobility. *'The Shark: Assault takedowns and healing. *'The Spider: '''Stealth takedowns and survival. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is composed by Brian Tyler, who has also worked on numerous Hollywood movies as well as games such as ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Need for Speed: The Run. The soundtrack was released on December 4, 2012 via digital download. ''Far Cry 3 (Original Game Soundtrack)'' Tracklist''' 1. Far Cry 3 2. Heat 3. The Rakyat 4. Monsoon 5. Falling Into a Dream 6. Journey Into Madness 7. Rook Island 8. We Are Watching You 9. Treasure of Zhang He 10. Fever Dream 11. Call of the Wild 12. Bad Trip 13. Path of the Warrior 14. Lost Child 15. Broken Compass 16. The Giant's Head 17. Further (featuring Serena McKinney) Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 3 also features licensed songs that appear in the game itself or the game's trailers, listed below. M.I.A. — "Paper Planes" (Played throughout the game's intro) Skrillex & Damien Marley — "Make It Bun Dem" (Played throughout the mission 'Kick the Hornet's Nest") Die Antwoord — "I Fink You Freeky" (Played during the club flashbacks and at the stripper party when you get to Vaas' island to kill him) Richard Wagner — "Ride of the Valkyries" (Played during when Jason meets Hoyt and when Riley and Jason are escaping South Island on a chopper) Trailer soundtrack Noisia — "Machine Gun (16bit Remix)" ('Stranded' trailer) The Glitch Mob — "How to Be Eaten by a Woman" ('Co-op' trailer) The Jezabels — "Prisoner" ('Savages' trailer) Losers — "Azan (Call to Prayer)" ('Story' trailer) Scuba --- Talk Torque (In-Game Co-op Trailer) Multiple other licensed songs can be heard when driving certain vehicles in the game. Trivia *The place where Jason kicks a coconut tree and catches the falling coconut in the introduction is in fact on the Rook Islands and can be visited at the coordinates (X:465.1 Y:793.5), approximately 270 metres east of the Welshore Wrecker's House outpost. Gallery Videos Far Cry 3 Outpost App Trailer|Outpost App Trailer Far Cry 3 IGN Survival Guide Episode 2 Skills|Survival Guide - Skills Far Cry 3 Weapons Trailer|Weapons Trailer Far Cry 3 Video Review|IGN Video Review Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo|Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer|Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer Far Cry 3 - Dr Earnhardt Trailer|Dr Earnhardt Trailer Far Cry 3 Introducing the Far Cry Experience|Introducing Far Cry Experience Far Cry 3 - Trailer - E3 2012|E3 2012 Trailer Far Cry 3 Revealed|Revealed Far Cry 3 Savages Trailer|Savages Trailer Screenshots FC Screenshot 6.jpg FC Screenshot 5.jpg FC Screenshot 4.jpg FC Screenshot 3.jpg FC Screenshot 2.jpg FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg Farcry3 volker.png FarCry3vaas.jpg Far Cry 3-21.jpg Far Cry 3-20.jpg Far-Cry-3-Screenshot-Pirate-Outpost-570x321.jpg Far-Cry-3 im drowning!!!.jpg Far-Cry-3 im dying.jpg Driving awesome far cry 3.jpg Far-Cry-3-hangglider.jpg far_cry_3_2012_video_game-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 01-12-41-94.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 18-23-56-57.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-06-54-43.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-17-21-18.jpg farcry3_2560x1080mxrsc.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 04-18-09-44.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 21-33-36-75.png farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 04-00-23-01.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 19-00-52-25.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-07 04-38-17-50.jpg far-cry-3-vehicles-location-map-Guide4GameS.com-.jpg MLAA_farcry3 2012-12-01 12-16-21-61.jpg Screenshot0000_4.jpg Screenshot0001_2.jpg Screenshot0003.jpg Screenshot0005_4.jpg Screenshot0007_2.jpg Screenshot0013_3.jpg Screenshot0013_4.jpg Screenshot0017_3.jpg Screenshot0020_2.jpg Screenshot0041.jpg Screenshot0046.jpg Screenshot0058.jpg wallpaper-2324689.jpg FC3 - Spectator Mode (In-Game).jpg FC3 - Spectator Mode.jpg FC3 - Reset Outposts.jpg FC3 - Master Difficulty.jpg FC3 - Map Opinions.jpg FC3 - Map Improvements.jpg FC3 - Map Descriptions.jpg FC3 - HUD-UI Options.jpg Sources |} * Category:Games